


Alligator Skin Boots

by FlowersNblueskies



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: 20s losers, 30s losers, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Bisexual Richie Tozier, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, M/M, sad!richie tozier
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25988506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlowersNblueskies/pseuds/FlowersNblueskies
Summary: Twelve years ago, seventeen year old Richie Tozier ran away from the life he'd always known, friends he'd always love, and a boy he would never stop missing. Now, at twenty-nine he fights to flea the life he has for the one he'd wished he never abandoned. It's much easier said than done when your middle-aged, closeted, and famous.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Beverly Marsh, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Patricia Blum Uris/Stanley Uris
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Alligator Skin Boots

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for clicking on this work! This is my first fic I am posting so please bear with me. These chapters will get longer as I go! I haven't proofread quite yet so this chapter is subject to change. (Also the title and chapter titles are all lyrics from a Mccafferty song I highly recommend checking out!) -Star

When Richie agreed to go home, he didn't truly get what he'd agreed to. He'd been hopped up on pain medication in a hospital bed, and his head was swarmed with the beeping of his cardio machine. He couldn't of been capable of such decisions, despite Maggie's pleas. He could barely remember what she said and instead could remember her sobs, the way she sounded so absolutely broken over the phone. _“Just come home. Please. Richard, you need to come home.”_ Those were the only words he could recall from the interaction and the only reason he found himself on a plane with nothing but a single duffel bag and his cell of which he didn’t bother to check. He knew he’d have a million calls from his agent and a plethora of emails regarding the accident. He couldn’t be bothered. He’d have plenty of shit to take care of in Derry, let alone Los Angeles. Not to mention the gash on his forehead and bruising along his cheekbone.

“Would you like a drink?” The flight attendants voice caught him off guard pulling him from his own head in a shock. The first step of recovery? Admitting you’re an alcoholic. Richie understood this and agreed wholeheartedly, however it didn’t change the fact that Richie sat there, ordering a double.

Derry never changed. That’s why Richie left the first time; It was a town stuck in time. He was somehow too much and not enough, it left the man feeling sick to the stomach as he stood in his old room. It was a graveyard of the teen he once was, only less laundry littering the carpet. His records and cds were still filling a bookcase along the wall covered in old band posters and comics sprawled about the desk. There was no doubt in his mind that the stack of nudie mags were still tucked away under the mattress and a box of untouched twelve year old condoms were still hidden in the closet. It was as if Maggie refused to believe he’d moved out at seventeen. For a moment he felt seventeen again. Like he’d just back from the quarry and he was drenched in gray water and dirt but it didn’t matter because he was happy that he spent time with the people he loved best in the world. Twelve years later those people despised him and it was Richie's own fault. Nothing would ever be the same. He couldn't imagine the first time he would come across one of the others.

Wentworth told him Stan lived just a few blocks away still, in a home of his own. and Ben and Beverly were often in town as well with a summer home just past the quarry. He hated that he never even knew the pair ended up together. He didn't even know if they were married or not. He couldn't even imagine any of the losers as married because in his head couldn't even think of them s real adults. It was almost as though they ceased to exist after he'd left. But that was all he knew of the losers. He knew ghosts of his past and that was all. Ghosts that have haunted Richie Tozier for years and ghosts he would have to face eventually.

That's why his heart dropped to his stomach when his phone rung, an unknown phone number accompanied with one location, _'Derry, Maine.'_


End file.
